Pain and Happiness
by hunhan08
Summary: Asami tells of her relationship with Mako. It pains her to see his affection to Korra. When Asami breaks up with him, Mako misses her. I suck at summaries. Just read. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Mako and Asami

Disclaimer: i do not own character's of Legend of Korra

Asami's POV

The first time they met, she knew that he liked her. Even if she had accidentally hit him with her moped . She did'nt care that he was a firebender or poor, she just knew that she kinda liked him too. Initially, he was angry at her due to her lack of attentiveness to other people on the road, but immediately forgot his train of thought the moment he laid eyes on her. When she invited him to go on a date to 'make it up' to him for the incident, he gladly accepted, love-struck. Their relationship hit off immediately and they spent a lot of time together. Although she knew her father wouldn't accept him due to his hate for benders, she didn't care. She supported him during his pro-bending matches and sponsored for the fire-ferrets. She was always there to congratulate him at the end of the match. She loved that he cared to make time to go on dates with her father was arrested after it was proven that Hiroshi Sato was working with the Equalists, Mako comforted her and encouraged her to continue her father's business confidently. His awkwardness, the way he cares for her and seriousness at the right time, those little things about him, she loved.

Then Avatar Korra came in. At first she didn't mind, Mako barely paid attention to her and Korra was her friend. As time goes by and Mako accepts Korra's help to find the his brother, they start spending more time together. Korra joined the Fire Ferrets and she knew something was going on between them. She sometimes catches Mako look at Korra longingly and sadly but pretends, she notices nothing.

Ikki told her that Korra liked Mako. She pretended that it may have been a joke. But ever since then, it had been eating her up on the inside and she started doubting their relationship. She wondered if he cared more for the avatar or for her. But she knew she was losing him. She and Mako were drifting apart and he spent less time with her. He only seemed interested in Korra. Their little interactions. When she drives, he doesn't sit beside her but instead sits with kora behind and lets korra go in first smiling at each other. They talked and laughed just like what she and Mako used to do. She just remains silent through all this and hopes that Mako will notice her silenceEverytime he is with Korra. But that never happens. He acknowledged her when Korra was around. Maybe she should feel bad for herself, she didn't fight for him. Of course she was jealous but what could she do. She knows she'll lose in the end. Korra is the avatar for spirit's sake. What has she to give him. She's not a bender like them and she cant protect him. It is only a matter of time till they break up.

After Lin Beifong busted her, Mako, and Bolin out of jail, Asami ran toward Mako, who asked if she was all right. Asami confirmed, and they kissed. However, after hearing of Korra's capture, Mako barely paid any attention to her. He was so desperate to find her and only focused on finding Korra. She tried to calm him down and say that they would findher and she'll be safe but he just yelled at her telling her that they are wasting time. Sometimes, she wondered if he remembered that he had a girlfriend and that girlfriend was her. She was hurt at his actions towards her but she doesn't let it out. She learns from Bolin that Korra and Mako had kissed, breaking her heart but chooses to stay silent about the subject. She knew that Mako cares too much to find kora to listen to her. So, she keeps her feelings bottled up.

When Naga returned with Korra on her back, Mako pushed Lin and Tenzin out of the way, demanding that they should "give her some space". He carried kora and walked passed everyone only focusing on Korra. She watched sadly as Mako carried Korra in his arms and told her how worried he was about her and how relieved he was that she was okay. Korra responded by telling him that she was okay, smiled, and rested her head against his chest. She is really upset and jealous by this but she just sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

After arriving at Air Temple Island, Mako sat at her bedside with a worried look on his face. He held her hand and curled his fingers around it softly, waiting for Korra to wake up. She saw this and was hurt but her presence was unknown to Mako. She couldn't take it anymore. She loves him but she's unsure of how he feels about her anymore. Did he even love her in the first place? She sits in her room and cries. Her own boyfriend couldn't see how weak and insecure she was. How she needed him. How he is the only one she has left. She cries, her make up smudging and let the tears dry before coming to a decision. She is breaking up with him.

She called Mako to talk privately with him. He reluctantly goes with her while glancing at Korra's sleeping figure. She notices this but says nothing. "Is something wrong Asami? Have you been crying? Your eyes are red. You want me to deal with whoever made you cry?" Mako asks. " Yea something is wrong. But the thing is, you're the one making me cry…" Asami says sadly. "What? Did I do something wrong? Tell me please.". "I know about your kiss with kora. Why didn't you tell me? I found out when I was walking with bolin and he told me" choking up the words. Mako stiffens, he doesn't know what to tell her. "T-the k-kiss meant nothing to me Asami. She kissed me first," he tried to reason. "Save it Mako. I know how you feel about her. You've been spending more time with her than me. Now you barely have time for me or acknowledge my presence. I'm really hurt by this and sometimes you act like I am nothing to you. I see the way you look at her, it's the same look you gave me when we first met and those wonderful times we spent together." Trying to smile.

" You were so concerned about her disappearance and completely forgot me. I'm not oblivious, I catch you looking at her longingly when you're with me. I know now that I am just what you lust and I think its best that we break up." Tears now streaming down her face. She turns around to walk away when Mako grabs her hand. " Wait Asami. We can still fix this. I'm just confused. I like you too Asami but I'm just confused. Please give me a chance. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. You're a strong and independent girl, you're brave, kind, caring, responsible, pretty, there's so many things good about you that I love and care about. Let's fix this ok?" He pleads with her. " I don't know Mako… I feel like I can't take it anymore. My parents can't be with me now. I'm all alone now. I have been strong for too long .I know you like me but you love kora and that's two different things. I don't think I'm good enough for you too. I am not a bender. My father betrayed you. I Can't help you much too. Maybe you're wrong about me Mako. Maybe I'm not as strong as who you think I am. Please just leave me alone now. I'm leaving this place. I need to take over Future Industries now, its all I have left" she shakes off his hand and walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

Mako's POV

What have I done? I am so confused right now. What do I do now? I just lost Asami. I just lost Asami. I just lost Asami. I'm such a jerk! Why did'nt I notice how she felt! This is all my fault… if only…

I put her through so much pain… abandoning her for korra. I gotta fix this! My life would be nothing without her.

Noone's POV

"Asami! Wait! Please stay! Please don't leave me! I promise not to leave you! I will give you all my attention! Just please don't leave! I love you" begs Mako as he runs to catch Asami before she leaves.

Asami hears all this but couldn't bring herself to look back. She just stands rooted right at the entrance of the ship she is about to go on. Mako runs and backhugs her begging her not to leave.

"Let me go Mako. I have to go. You say that but you don't mean it. Go back to korra, she might be awake right now looking for you. Just go Mako. I know your forcing yourself to love me. Just let me go."

" No. I'm not letting you go. Stay with me. I promise after all of this is over, we'll be together forever. I love you Asami. I'm not faking. I really love you genuinely. Just please…. Stay with me"

" I need to take over Future Industries. I can't stay…"

'' Then I'll go with you"

"What about korra?"

" Let's not think about her for now"

Mako hurries to go pack his stuff to follow Asami. Its quite fast seeing as there wasn't much to pack anyway.

" Hey bro, where you going? " Bolin comes in.

" Following Asami back. You can stay here if you want. Be warned there is gonna be a whole lot of affection"

" Huh? What about Korra? I thought you liked her"

" I like her but I like Asami more. Here's your chance. Go for it" Mako smiles warmly at Bolin.

" Thanks bro. See you soon"

At the dock….

" Let's go Asami" Mako says as he kissed her


End file.
